Preview: Crystal
by Kurogane7
Summary: AU: A lost city was found, and it has changed the world with the wealth of treasures within. For Yuffie the treasure-hunter however, this accidental discovery has unveiled something more...Rated M for eventual sex and violence.


_**A/N: Another preview…I swear, I seem to be doing quite a few of them lately—it's just that this time, I'm doing it for a Yuffentine. As usual, your reviews will determine if it is worth continuing, so do read and review would you kindly?**_

The entire excavation team looked upon the place with an admirer's eye…the entire area that they were looking at seemed to have a majestic look about it. Orange mako crystals sprouted from the hand-carved white granite columns, in imitation of torches. At the back of the corridor however, was a statue being illuminated by the shine of mako crystals glimmering from whatever light source was in the area. Walking further along the way into the corridor, the team had then found that it led to an area that had a view outside—what they saw was astonishing! Closer to them was a series of steps that ended in a pool of water that was illuminated by a white-colored light that flowed into it from white crystals that also highlighted even the blackened edges of the stairway up to the room. Beyond that however, were lights that illuminated the edges of what appeared to be buildings, revealing the entire area to be a city—it was like the beauty of the place was meant to be seen in total darkness…like a lightshow or a picture painted with a black background. The contrast between light and dark was clear in this scene, as everything that was blackened by the darkness of the place was highlighted by white lights, and it was a very beautiful sight.

As she studied the area she was looking at Yuffie noted that there was a crack at the top of the ceiling, and found that the moonlight was the only source of light to the city—and it fell upon a large orb in the middle of the city where all the crystals had converged. She had no idea as to what this place was doing here, but she had a feeling that this was a find to remember—and judging by the brightness of the light being produced by the torch-crystals, she would have to say that all of this was done using 100% pure and natural mako; the cost of which would be roughly enough to feed a small family for a few weeks, longer if the parents didn't like their kids so much. And judging from the amount of crystals in the area, there was enough to help spring Wutai out of her financial troubles.

As she watched in awe of the place, Yuffie could not help but have the feeling she was being watched. She turned around, and found herself yelping as she soon learned that she was directly in front of a statue sitting on a throne. "What's up Yuffs?" asked Tifa, trying to calm her startled friend, but the team soon found what gave their noble leader a scare. Aeris walked on up and started to appraise the work of art: The throne was intricately-made from grayish marble inlaid with golden inscriptions and motifs, a work of art in its own right. However, it was not the throne that caught Yuffie's eye, but the one sitting on it. There, made from black crystal, sat a being with a regal appearance about it, and adorned with jewelry. The whole body of the being was very much humanoid—up until she saw the appearance of horns on the most on the forehead of this delicate-looking male specimen. The horns themselves were made of a whitish stone as they formed the twisted imitation of a crown, and the eyes were made of red crystals, and massive wings gave this person a demonic appearance that seemed to welcome her in their embrace. The person sat in such a way that he was resting his head on his left knuckles while his other claw-tipped hand was on the armrest of the throne and his right leg was drawn closer to the throne, but his left leg was resting on his right knee. The look in his eyes and his face spoke volumes of what he was feeling at the moment—although the grin of his mouth and the look of his eyes lacked any sort of mirth, rather it was of acceptance…as if he knew he was going to die and accepted it..

"Magnificent," said Aeris, looking closely at the king's right arm, and the bangles and rings he was wearing on it, "such detail…I can even see the folds of skin where the knuckles of his fingers are—this is too much detail to have been sculpted…it's much too smooth, as if this statue was alive at one point. And this is due to the fact that a lot of materials went into making him—perhaps we can call him 'King' for the moment, if the amount of jewelry on him were any indication." 'King' was an appropriate name for this being Yuffie looked upon…he'd have to be one to wear that much jewelry. Something about this crystallized king however, seemed familiar to her…as if she had seen that face before…

_**A/N: The idea for the city lightshow came from "Tron: Legacy", as well as the Necrons from "Warhammer 40k".**_


End file.
